Knock-Out
Knock Out is about Tails6000 trying to win the title of the Antarctica world circuit of boxing with Metalmanager training him he has nothing to lose for the title. Description The game is much of a boxing match at a ring and you have 2 control styles, Vii remote and nunchuck or Vii remote alone. The game is about Tails seeing a flyer for a boxing circuit to win millions of prizes. He could think of it Cream soda,a belt to show the victory, and anything his heart desires. Thus he enters. Opponents Minor circuit *Glass Bob: A penguin with a weak beak he speaks with a freezelandian axccent and his intro he says with his accent "Hello Hello! My name is Glass Bob!" and lets a small laugh, Title defense he wears head gear thus making Tails punch his stomach and if he star punches his head he gets his weak spot temporarily revealed *Mad confusor: A confusion person strict to his chick children, He is from an unknown part of eastshield he often quivers like a twig in the snow. His title defense form consists of him with a military hair cut and he learned a few fake outs *Disco dude:He is wild for disco,he comes up with his disco moves to do the talking. Since Tails knows how tyo dance as well he must time his dodges right to stun him. In title defense he is an aerobics teacher and has his look and intro changed *King penguin:He is a king penguin with a crown and has a weak spot on his patch when punched he loses health He is hard but easy when you knock him out. In title defense he puts a manhole cover over the patch making Tails punch the tape off of the manhole to make him vulnerable Major circuit *Muffler hondo: He is a penguin who always gets the card jitsu scheme he uses his skills to make Tails mess up and fail.Luckily Tails can use his cards as well.This is the only match the player can use card jitsu cards.You can use the codes from the code cards to add to his deck. His title defense form has his ninja suit on and his karate moves. *Ninja Hugger:Actually Winston he is surprised to see Tails in the circuit as well. he usually uses boxing skills with his ninja hug. When you hear him cry NINJA HUG!, get out of the way!!!! His title Defense form is him with a blue cap and a puffle with him under the hat. *Great puffle:A secret agent with teleport timer he uses his teleport skills on Tails to fool him. Tails can use his to counter attack. This is the only match you can use Tails's spyphone. His title defense form has him wear a bow tie that can make holograms. *Ron Damenaco:He is a master at bear taming he tamed herbert a long time ago. He usually gets puffles to the pet shop.He is a quick fellow and somehow talks about his love intrests. He speaks with a weird accent. His title defense form has him in black and not red. *Pablodepablo:He is always on his feet, but his weak spot is in his upper arms. His title defense mode he wears a black sweat-shirt and has an orange visor. (secret) world circuit *Harry Anator: He is Darktan's cousin thats good, he always wins in boxing against his opponents due to his mischief,Tails was immune to this and fought his title defense has him with a boxing glove tied to a rope, because of that he's the only one when he goes down to try and attack. *Cream Soda Popinski:Rockhopper's soda drinking cousin, He always gets energy from cream soda,He even drinks when training,when he brings it out jab it out to get a star. When knocked down he drinks to regain energy. His title defense form has his color changed to purple and his soda grants him agility and strength too. *Bald Puff: He is an angry penguin when he was taming puffles he would try to be angered with a red cape thing. he found Tails wearing red so he might attack him alot! He is the only person to attack Tails fiercely. His title defense form has him in a slight color change and a few new techniques. *Super Macho Dude: A rich person from the island he claims no one could claim his spot. He is very tan, plus every female follows him around. His title defense form has his suit change a bit darker. *Mr.Snowman: He is the champion of the world circuit it will have to take all of your training to be him, try to dodge his dreamland express attack. His title defense has his shorts changed black and he has a new wig. The fight is actually a title bout where the challenger and the champion fight for the title. Last Stand Mode This mode is where Tails fights 10 random fighters the final fighter is Mcflapp. He attacks with his strength. He is mainly impossible to attack by his many fake outs. If you have 3 losses Tails retires. The ending has Metal in the boxing museum seeing his memories with Tails in training. He says "Good job Tails, good job." then the credits role. Trivia * This is a parody of Punch-Out!!! * In Tail's last stand a special appearance of a snowtendo character appears as the boxer. Its unknown right now. *There is an add-on to this game called Metalmanager's knock-out! presumably a game of punch-out against metal, this is unlocked after you have beaten 1 matc in champion's mode.... Internal Links * Tails6000 * Metalmanager Category:Items Category:Games